<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Your Time by Winchester_with_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567131">Taking Your Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings'>Winchester_with_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you mind doing a getting ready in the morning with Barry drabble?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen x Reader, Barry Allen x You, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First official patron fic for softdudebro! I wanted to make it longer but I wrote this in one sitting and it just flowed and I didn’t feel like adding anything after that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry would never take his speed for granted. But it sure did come in handy when he needed to do menial tasks like filing paperwork at CCPD or cleaning the bathroom at home…because gross no one like cleaning bathrooms right? Right!</p><p>Barry makes quick work of the bathroom but always leaving vacuuming to you. Why? Three reasons.</p><p>First off, you like it; it’s one of those relaxing chores that you like to do while listening to music. #2: the vacuum doesn’t like Barry; mechanically speaking, it can’t work as fast as he wants it to and it’s not cordless–which meaning Barry has gotten tangled in it once or twice. And C (see what I did there?) Barry likes to watch you do it. He likes to watch you dance with the vacuum and sing your heart out, allowing yourself to be droned out by the noise. He claims that you have a little sway in your hips that he loves.</p><p>What else can’t withstand Barry and his speed? Oh yeah, your morning routine.</p><p>You’re not a morning person, so it always takes at least one snooze. Barry uses that time to roll over and snuggle you until you’re so warm and comfortable that getting out of bed is the last thing you want to do.</p><p>But the two of you do get up eventually. Barry gets himself ready in a few seconds…as if it wasn’t already fast and easy for men to get ready in the morning. You’re pretty sure he didn’t even run a brush or comb through his hair.</p><p>Your hair is difficult and time consuming. You can’t rush this. The texture of your hair and your preferred day-to-day styles take patience, tools, and product. You’re not going to burn your hair on a flat iron. Uh-huh. Not again.</p><p>Barry could sit on the couch with a bowl of cereal and wait for all you cared. And sometimes he does! You usually try to pick an outfit or two the night before. It’s supposed to cut down and free up time for your hair. Depending on the snooze button and Barry’s mood, he may or may not make breakfast while you get ready. Of course, every morning he will have something ready for you. But sometimes it’s a pop tart and other times its pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As someone with no will power or patience to cook at home, you’re grateful Barry can speed up that process.</p><p>When your hair is just about done, you sit at your vanity and apply some make-up. You do a modest amount on your rushed days; then on other days you’re feeling good and willing to risk an extra 10 or 15 minutes to give yourself a full face. Whichever route you take, at least once you catch Barry watching you from the doorway. You look at his reflection in the vanity mirror. The look on his face is tender and sweet.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he says, before and after you apply make-up.</p><p>“You look wonderful,” he says on the day you even decide to forgo make-up entirely.</p><p>“Aw man, that’s my favorite freckle,” he says as you apply concealer.</p><p>After breakfast, the two of you brush your teeth. Sometimes Barry does it fast, other times, he stands next you with a normal pace and hip checks you every minute until you’re done. He likes to hold your gaze in the mirror. He offers you the bottle of mouthwash as if it’s a fine wine.</p><p>And then the two of you head out the door. Barry runs to work, while you drive. It works. The routine of this all is sweet and re-affirming.</p><p>It starts your day right.</p><p>Sometimes you think you might even be a morning person, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weekend Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weekend Routine with Barry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fic for softdudebro! They requested a part two: a weekend version. *this is kinda sorta set before Crisis, since I hadn’t seen it at the time. Thank you for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even during the week, you were fortunate to have some semblance of a morning routine. Living with Barry Allen, it always seemed like there was another impending crisis, or fugitive meta on the run. It was practically episodic!</p><p>It was a rare day when Barry awoke without the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. The burden sometimes meant that if he wasn’t already exhausted, he was waking up at odd times, his concerns running wild.</p><p>When you wake up on a Sunday morning and find Barry’s side of the bed empty, you’re not surprised. The smell of bacon is a nice touch though. You take the chance to snooze until Barry is done….so maybe you have a couple of seconds, maybe a minute…</p><p>He brings you breakfast in bed. Pancakes and bacon with OJ but no coffee. He’s already dressed, laying out on the bed in a flannel shirt and jeans. He accepts a bite of pancakes every now and then.</p><p>“No coffee?” you lament, teasing your boyfriend.</p><p>“Nope. We’re gonna get that on our way.”</p><p>“On our way? Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s the first day for the Farmer’s Market. We’re gonna get that coffee you like with the cinnamon.”</p><p>“Mmmm, that sounds lovely,” you hum, leaning forward to kiss him.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re lovely,” he says right back at you. “So let’s get up.”</p><p>The coffee is calling your name, but you’re tangled in your sheets. The soft cotton and the pillow just within reach smelling like your boyfriend, it’s close to heaven. But the idea of the farmer’s market was a close second.</p><p>Barry provides incentive in the form of putting away the breakfast tray, doing the dishes and then yanking the sheets off the bed. He can’t force you to get dressed but he does at least use his speed to slip some socks onto your feet.</p><p>Barry whistles at you when he sees the outfit you’ve picked for the day. High waisted shorts and a cute floral tank top.</p><p>“You look like the springtime,” Barry admires you, dramatically clutching at his chest.</p><p>——</p><p>Barry holds your hand the entire time you walk through the Farmer’s market. He holds your coffee when you want to look at a booth and he doesn’t dare deny you the chance to look at every single booth there is.</p><p>“This is so cute!” you gush over a metal and stone lawn ornament shaped like a frog. “We totally need one.”</p><p>“We don’t even have a garden on the balcony, much less a front yard,” Barry teases you, his way of telling you no.</p><p>“Okay but we totally need one of those,” you said moments later, pointing at one of the dozens of dogs partaking in the Farmer’s Market routine. “Just think! If we got a puppy, we could bring her to the Farmer’s Market too!”</p><p>“Am I not enough company for you, woman?” Barry jokes, trying to release your hand, but you won’t let him get away that easily. You’ve moved on from your current interest and start looking over the one-of-a-kind jewelry at another booth. Barry watches you closely as your eyes dance over the necklaces until landing on a moonstone pendant. He can tell you really want it because you don’t say anything about it.</p><p>He lets you pull him along towards the part of the market that sells fruit and vegetables.</p><p>“Maybe we can get something for the barbecue this afternoon?” you muse out loud, releasing his hand to pick up a cucumber.</p><p>Barry seizes the moment to disappear for only a moment. You don’t even notice. As far as you can tell he’s only stepped over to another cart to fondle the peaches, searching for the best for a pie or cobbler, which he does. He picks our half a dozen and pays for them while you find a new homemade barbecue sauce.</p><p>“It’s made with pineapples!”</p><p>“That’s weird.”</p><p>——</p><p>But Joe loves it, dipping his fries in the sauce until the ribs are done later that day. Cisco and Caitlin have created the perfect concoction of daiquiris and margaritas.</p><p>“It’s so good I don’t even care if I can’t get drunk,” Barry grins from ear to ear as he walks over to the table in his Hawaiian shirt.</p><p>When you sit down next to Barry, his hand slides under the table. You think he’s going to grab your leg or your hand. You look at him out of the corner of your eye. But when he drops something cold into your palm, you turn to face him in confusion. Everyone else continues to make conversation as they serve themselves.</p><p>“Barry? What's…” You pull out your hand and open it to reveal the moonstone pendant you’d been looking at earlier. Set with copper wire and a thin chain. “Oh, Barry!” You grin, bouncing in your seat as Barry takes it from you. You move your hair out of the way so that he can put it on you. That’s when everyone notices.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N, that’s beautiful!”</p><p>“What’s the occasion?” Caitlin asks. You look to Barry for an explanation.</p><p>“Yeah, what did you do? Get in trouble?” Cisco wise-cracks.</p><p>“I don’t need a reason to buy things for my girl,” Barry shrugs and wraps his arm around your waist.</p><p>“Thank you Barry, I love it. I love you,” you say, leaning into him and kissing him.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I know I raised the kid good but let’s eat!” Joe interjects. His voice startles Barry and he jolts for a moment, literally shocks your joined lips. Sparks fly when you’re together!</p><p>It’s a common occurrence to have these barbecues and gatherings at least once a month. It’s great way to recharge with your friends and family. Everyone goes around the table saying what they’re thankful for. A family like this, you don’t want to wait until some holiday to give thanks. Team Flash is grateful for every day together. You never know when the next crisis will hit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>